Who's the Better Man?
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: Adonis rubbed him the wrong way, especially when it comes to Raven. He didn't like the way he gazed at her; the way he speaks to her and most importantly, how he tries to get her alone. Rated M for minor rape references. Oneshot.


Cyborg drove the T-car onto the smooth payment of the streets. Robin sat next to him in the passenger seat, looking at something in his communicator while Beast boy sat in the back, staring out the window. Raven and Starfire flew above them in the sky. Reports have been made by the police that Adonis has been sited. It was late, so it was quiet and bare on the streets with a few people walking along the sidewalk.

Beast boy stayed quiet in the back. He hated Adonis. For years, he has managed to break out of prison. Every fight, Beast boy knocks him out as hard as he could, hoping that Adonis would finally get the point to not mess with him and his team, but he never grasped it.

Adonis rubbed him the wrong way, especially when it comes to Raven. He didn't like the way he gazed at her; the way he speaks to her and most importantly, how he singles her out from the rest of the team. He had feelings for Raven and hated to see her in danger, especially with a creep like Adonis.

Beast boy gazed up at the sky and stared at Raven fly by. Raven knew that he had feelings for her and at first, she was dumbstruck when he told her, but eventually, she eased into him and the idea.

" _Raven..I-I..think I like you." Beast boy swirled his foot on the floor and looked into her widened purple orbs. She stood at the door, quiet and at a loss of words. A year after coming back from fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, he and Raven got close. They talked more, hung outside the Tower at times and even stayed up watching a movie one night which surprised Beast boy greatly. Throughout their times together, he saw a side to Raven that he never noticed before. The side he started to favor._

 _It was hard at first. Terra denying him again cracked his heart once more, but Raven healed it. She may not have realized it, but she did. Terra was right. Things do change, and it was time that he did too._

 _Beast boy closed his eyes, waiting for her to hit him with her powers or break his heart with a denial, but that was far from what she did._

 _Raven giggled softly._

 _Beast boy yelped when she brought her into a tight hug. It certainly wasn't the response he was expecting. He wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her closer to him. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck and took in the lavender scent he loved so much._

" _It'll be hard, Beast boy."_

 _He fought back a shiver from her whisper. He held her tighter and whispered back. "We'll make it."_

 _She sighed and leaned back to stare into his jade-colored orbs. She frowned. "My powers, Beast boy. I can't. I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Beast boy smiled. He didn't care about her powers. They never bothered him before, so he doubt they would now. "I don't care, Rae. What I feel for you is..special."_

 _He swore he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He didn't remember because she quickly placed a quick kiss on his lips._

 _When Raven pulled back, she and Beast boy were blushing profusely. He could see her slightly shaking out of nervousness and shift uncomfortably. Beast boy never imagined Raven to do anything like this before. Well, he would, but never thought that she would actually do something so out of character!_

 _But he wasn't complaining…_

"Make a left."

Beast boy stopped looking at Raven and turned to the road in front of them. Cyborg followed Robin's orders and made a quick turn down a dark quiet road. Cyborg eased off on the gas as the T-car slowly rolled on the street. "Are you sure he's here?"

Robin looked down at the communicator again to validate. "Yeah, that's what the report said."

Starfire's voice rung through Robin's communicator, making Beast boy jump from her loud sweet voice. "I believe I see someone or something down the street."

"Let's go!" Robin ordered.

Cyborg stepped on the gas and followed the fast flying females down the road. They stopped when they reached an open intersection. Cyborg pulled the car to a stop and looked around. "There's no one here."

Beast boy inched closer to the front, resting his hands on the sides of the driver's and passenger's seat. He slowly scanned the dark corners of the buildings around the sidewalks, but Cyborg was right. Nothing could be seen.

Raven's scream could be heard outside. Beast boy gasped and quickly moved to get out the car when he saw his girlfriend of two years skid against the pavement in front of them.

Adonis stood at the end of the street. His large red suit shone from the moonlight's glare. "Where's the little man?"

Beast boy stood at the other side and sneered at him. His chest vibrated when a low growl left his lips. The Beast inside him wanted to break free from its chambers and devour the villain in front of him. Adonis kept a serious gaze on him. He had a vindictive spirit inside of him. Beast boy is the last person he would see before being thrown into a prison cell. He wanted to make him pay. And finally, assert his role as the real man.

Robin ran ahead, his disks ready to be thrown. "Titans, go!"

Cyborg used his strength to lift a parked minivan on the street and throw it at Adonis. He smirked and caught the car easily. He skidded back on his heels slightly, but it didn't faze him too much. He spun and threw the car back at Cyborg at a fast speed. Cyborg ran and ducked out the way of the flying car before it could strike him. He rolled back to his feet and shot a few blasts from his cannon. Adonis laughed pridefully when the shots simply bounced off his suit.

"Not so easy anymore, now is it?" He dashed to Cyborg and rammed into him. His body soared back into the wall of a tall building behind him. He groaned in pain when his body fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Adonis tore a lamp post from the ground and raised it in the air, ready to strike Cyborg in the head with it, but he stopped when he felt flashes of extreme heat on the back of his neck from Starfire's star bolts. He staggered back and raised his hand to shield his face. He gripped the lamp pole tighter and swung it like a bat at Starfire. She failed to fly away in time. Starfire flew back like a baseball and smashed into the pavement below.

Robin threw two discs at the post, freezing it entirely. Adonis groaned and dropped it to the ground. He was finished using it anyway. Robin brought out his bo-staff and twirled it expertly. Adonis laughed and waved his hand for Robin to come.

He happily obeyed and swiped his staff at Adonis quickly. Adonis dodged some attacks but ended up getting hit by the metal rod.

Beast boy watched their fight unfold for a quick second before turning back to Raven. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist while she threw her own over his shoulders. His eyes showed fear and worry for the sorcerer, but she calmed him with a small smile. "I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it." He gestured to her red and scraped leg. It wasn't badly injured, but it stung. She placed her hands on her bruised limb and concentrated on healing herself. In seconds, it was back to its original form.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Be careful."

Robin shrieked. Adonis threw his body like a rag doll away from him. Raven gasped and used her powers to catch Robin and land him easily on the ground. While she helped him, Beast boy turned to Adonis.

Adonis leaned against the wall cooly. Not even a scratch on his metallic suit. Beast boy snarled and morphed into a wolf. He menacingly paced to him. Adonis cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "What's wrong, little man? Upset that I beat up your friends?"

The wolf growled and jumped at Adonis. He stepped back and punched the wolf in its snout. It fell to the ground with a smack but got back up quickly. Adonis caught Beast boy in wolf form and threw him up in the air, but that did him a disservice when Beast boy shifted into a T-rex and stomped on top of his body. Adonis grunted in pain when the large weight damaged parts of his suit. He squeezed himself out of the T-rex's grasp and broke another lamp post from the sidewalk and whacked Beast boy with the heavy rod. Beast boy stumbled back before morphing into a woodpecker and pecking at his red suit. Adonis tried to swat the bird away but it was to no avail. His hands were too big to catch the nimble bird.

Beast boy transformed into a kangaroo and kicked Adonis back with his strong hind legs. Adonis smacked into an empty car, disfiguring it greatly and causing the glass to shatter everywhere. Adonis groaned and pulled at the glass shards from his face. He looked up at Beast boy with angry eyes and growled. "Seems like you learned a few tricks."

"And it seems like you lost your touch." Beast boy smirked and crossed his arms, feeling accomplished. He and Adonis were competitors to each other. Who was better than the other? Who was stronger? Faster? Smarter? A bigger man?

Beast boy always won. Adonis tells himself that he does, boosting his fake ego, but it's always shot down when Beast boy throws him in jail and leaves him there vulnerable. _He_ was the real man.

"Are your cheap metal parts breaking down on you?" Beast boy smirked and pointed to his fake abdominals. It was dent and small wires peeked through the tiny holes.

Adonis grunted. He hated being made fun of, especially by his rival. He got to his feet and clenched his fists.

Raven soon joined Beast boy. She flew down to him and started at Adonis. She turned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. He's not."

Adonis saw Raven and his attitude changed from angry to cocky. He smirked, showing a glimpse of his white teeth. "Hey there, princess."

Raven rolled her eyes and ignored him. She could see Beast boy's body tense and him ball his fists. Raven placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders and held him back before he could do something he would regret.

Adonis laughed. He didn't advance on them at all. His words were the biggest weapon. "You guys dating now? Isn't that a pity. Why are you settling for a little boy, princess? You need to be with me." He raised his arms and flexed his artificial muscles. "A real man."

"You are far from a man. You're just a boy who's playing make believe with a mechanical suit that he made."

"Don't play hard to get. Get rid of this twerp and set your eyes on the real prize."

"Enough!"

Beast boy shifted into a bear and swiped his claws over Adonis' chest. Adonis fell back and held onto Beast boy's forearms. He kept a tight grip on him to prevent from scratching his face. Adonis connected a swift but hard punch to Beast boy's face then kicked him away.

Raven used her powers to create a black claw and pin him against the wall again. Adonis struggled to fight against the hold but eluded it eventually. Raven used a black shield to protect her from the quick jabs and punches. Adonis kicked her ankles, causing Raven to fall to the ground with a thud.

She gasped in fear when he wrapped his hand around her thin neck and pulling her into the air. Raven clawed at his forearm to hopefully help her, but nothing was working. He smirked and brought her closer to him. Raven glanced back at Beast boy but he was still recovering. Everything was happening too fast for her to comprehend.

"If you think you're so much better then me, then try to save your little girlfriend," Adonis smirked at a worried stricken Beast boy. He was back on his feet and ready to pounce, but he was stopped by a hard punched to the chest.

Raven tried to use her powers, but his grip was strong around her neck. It was getting harder to breathe and she felt weaker. Raven tried to kick him anywhere that could hurt, but it was to no avail. It hurt her more than him.

Adonis placed an arm around her waist and brought her uncomfortably close to him. He crept into a dark alleyway, but he didn't take his eyes off Beast boy. He wanted to mess with his mind. Get him out of his thinking zone and push him to unthinkable actions. Beast boy sprinted after them into the alleyway. He scanned and searched but they were gone.

* * *

They weren't far. Raven could still sense them, especially Beast boy. He was angry and she could tell that the Beast was slowly gaining control as the minutes passed. Thankfully his grip around her throat loosened. She tried to summon her powers or whisper her mantra, but it ended with him cutting off her air supply by tightening his hand again.

Adonis stopped moving when they reached an abandoned house. Raven furrowed her brows in confusion. Why was he bringing her here?

He kicked the door open and walked inside.

It was a mess. Raven looked at the broken glass and dirt everywhere from the ruined home. There were some items on the floor that must have been left behind by the previous owners. The floors creaked as it tried to withstand the heavy weight of Adonis' large body.

Adonis slammed Raven forcefully against the dirty walls of the house. She fell to the ground with a thud and grimaced in pain when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Instinctively, her hands went to the source of the pain. There was blood. A large shard of glass impaled her body when she fell. It didn't enter her too deep which she was thankful for, but blood continued to pour from the cut. She pulled the shard out and took a sharp inhale.

Adonis grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled it back, hard. She was forced to stare into his eyes. In a usual fight, she would be far from scared of him. But this time, it was different. She could see the hungry lust and anger in his eyes. She understood the rivalry between him and Beast boy. But she failed to realize that she was sometimes at the center of it. Adonis saw her as a trophy. A trophy that he and Beast boy fought over. Adonis' lust and Beast boy's love for her constantly resulted in a heated battle between the two.

Unfortunately for her, she was in Adonis' grasp with Beast boy nowhere to be seen.

Raven smacked his hand away from her locks and sat up, still grabbing her side and kept her gaze on him. She used her feet to back away from him. But then again, that didn't aid her as pinned her to the walls with his arms.

"Azarath, Metrion Zin-"

Adonis snatched a lock her hair and again and pulled, causing her to shriek in pain. He smirked and used this advantage to pull her head back and have him stare into her. He got to his feet and forced Raven to her's as well by pulling her hair as if she was a disobedient dog.

Raven could feel the blood slowly oozing through her fingers. She never imagined Adonis to be this...cruel.

Adonis forced her into the wall once more and brought his body close to hers again. His large fingers brushing past her shapely hips.

"Ever had a real man inside you?" He dipped his head close to her ear.

Raven tensed when she felt his hot breath against her ear. She jumped when his hand slid down her back and rested on her butt, lightly kneading it. She fought the fear that was paralyzing her body and slapped him hard in the face. His head turned from the force but he only chuckled darkly.

"Feisty. My favorite thing in a woman."

"Let me go." She tried to sound strong but her voice was uncharacteristically quavering. "Please. I won't-"

Adonis stopped her when he zipped her leotard down and licked her neck slowly. Raven shivered from the sudden movement. His cold hands slid up to her bra to unhook it.

" _This has to stop."_

Ignoring the shooting pain in her side, Raven slapped him again and kicked him away from her. Raven moved as fast as she could to the door, but he grabbed her leg. She fell to the weak floor with a thud, but she still tried. She kicked him in the face, making him release her again. Her hand reached the doorknob and she twisted to open it, but he held her back once more.

" _How is he moving so fast?"_

Adonis pulled her onto the floor and used his body weight to keep her there. He slapped her hard then used his hand to have her look at him. He smirked. He enjoyed having the upper hand, especially with strong willed woman. Seeing her shiver underneath him turned him on. He tugged harshly on her leotard, causing it to rip in the front. She laid there, half of her bra expose to him while the rest was covered by her half torn leotard.

Raven felt tears swell in her eyes. She kicked herself. _"Don't show him your weakness. Do something!"_ Raven closes her eyes and tried to concentrate on the objects around her to hit him with, but his hands distracted her. He pulled at her bra, eager to see the skin underneath.

"Stop!"

"Why? I thought you liked this." Adonis laughed at her fear and continued pulling at her undergarments. "If that green bastard was here, I would make him watch."

She couldn't hide it anymore. The tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please." She sobbed. "Stop."

Unknowingly to her, this made him want her even more. He leaned down to her ear, licking and nibbling it softly. "I love it when you beg."

The door busted open and the Beast dashed in, punching, kicking and scratching him off of her body. She stumbled back into the warm arms of Starfire. She flinched in her grasp and used her arms to cover her indecency when Robin and Cyborg joined them.

Beast didn't need any help taking down Adonis. It was only minutes until Adonis' frail body was lying on the floor unconscious and his metal suit destroyed to no recognition.

That night is one they will never forget.

* * *

Beast boy pulled her closer to him. Her warmth calmed him and his muscles relaxed. Adonis was behind bars and was made sure to stay he did manage to break out, Beast boy would have no problem sending him right back with more bruises and injuries. What he almost did to Raven was unacceptable. Beast boy couldn't help but feel like this was partially his fault. Adonis took her to mess with _him._ Raven didn't deserve this. Not at all. She was caught in the middle...again.

Raven stirred in her sleep. He could feel her tense then slowly relax. He kept still, scared to wake her by accident. Nightmares were sure to follow her for a couple of nights. When he saved her, the fear was swimming in her eyes.

 _Beast tied the badly beaten Adonis and tossed him in front of Robin like a sack of potatoes. Robin didn't say anything, knowing that Beast boy was upset. He only nodded and gestured for Cyborg to carry hm._

 _Beast boy morphed back to himself and strode to the T-car where Raven and Starfire sat. Raven still had tears falling down her cheeks as she used her cap to cover her half naked body. Starfire knelt near her, trying to console her but it was like talking to rocks. When he was near, her eyes went up to him._

 _As if she has been broken from a spell, Raven went to his arms, bringing him close. He didn't pull away or was shocked. He sighed into her neck and hugged her close. His face grimaced when he smelled Adonis' scent on her neck. He bit back a growl and rubbed her bare back as she cried into his shoulder._

His fingers traced over the thin bandage on her torso. She moved slightly but didn't wake up. He kissed the back of her head and brought the sheets closer to them.

Adonis believed that he had the upper hand. He thought that he could show his fake dominance by breaking his love, but he failed..again.

Again, another successful battle that showed to them both that he was the better man.

* * *

 _A simple one shot that I randomly wanted to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and check out my other story, "My Hidden Child"_


End file.
